


Fear Dreaming

by ohshanksno



Category: One Piece
Genre: (implied) SaboAce, Heavy angst and tragedy, Marineford Arc, Short One Shot, character death is implied but tagged anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: “Where were you?” He whispers, bringing Ace’s body closer. He nuzzles his face into Ace’s hair. “Where were you when I needed you?”





	Fear Dreaming

“Luffy?”

“Huh?”

Sabo gives a shaky smile. “L-Luffy…” his smile is flickering, and he takes a shaky breath. “I…it’s me…” a broken laugh.

Luffy slowly turns, eyes dead to the world, face dirty with caked mud and ugly bruises and drying blood. He has a black eye, and Sabo feels his body burning at the sight of him.

He’s in a battlefield–the battlefield where Ace died, _Luffy_ died–and there’s too many dead bodies piling up and he’s holding Ace close to his chest, fingers a deep red and slick. There’s fire, ice, boiling lava in the background, and there’s too much shouting, screaming, gunshots are everywhere and steel clashing against steel.

But Sabo only sees Luffy in the middle of it all.

His baby brother wounded, dying in the inside.

“Sabo.” He says in monotone.

“Luffy…” Sabo reaches his hand out towards him, taking a step forward.

“Don’t touch me.” Luffy snarls as he takes a step back, teeth bared at him. “ _Don’t_ fucking touch me.”

He freezes, eyes widening, heart shattering. “What?”

“Where were you?” He whispers, bringing Ace’s body closer. He nuzzles his face into Ace’s hair. “Where were you when I _needed_ you?”

Sabo feels himself breathing heavy, fingers shaking from the brute force of guilt, sorrow, hate, _hate_ , **_hate_** –

“I…Luffy, please, I’m sorry. I-I lost my memory, and, and I didn’t remember until–”

“So you forgot us?” Luffy stares right into his eyes, and Sabo’s terrified. He sees nothing but a dull blackness to them, no emotion at all, and he’s so unsure on what to do. “So we didn’t mean that much to you, after all? _He_ didn’t mean anything to you?”

“No, I–”

“You left us.” Luffy lays down Ace’s body, and walks right over it. “Because you didn’t want to be with us, right? Because you’re one of them, and we make you look bad.”

Sabo takes steps back as the bodies pile higher, tunnel vision going blacker until it’s only Luffy and an invisible force that keeps him from shouting. He’s suddenly on his knees, and he can’t breathe, his heart hammering in his chest and there’s tears rolling down his face.

Luffy walks up to him, hand reaching out to wipe at his face with a calloused thumb. “He asked for you, Sabo. Pleaded for you to come help him.”

Sabo’s lungs are killing him, and both hands cup at his face as more tears come uncontrollably.

“Sabo,” Luffy says, perfectly in Ace’s voice, “why? Why didn’t you come for me? You promised, you _promised_ me that you’d come help me when I asked. Where were you? I believed in you. I _trusted_ you.” There’s tears coming from Luffy’s eyes, too. “I loved you.” He whispers, and he doesn’t hear what he says anymore despite his lips moving, because there’s arms reaching at him, pulling at him and Luffy’s standing there, frowning.

Sabo screams then, arms and legs straining to break free, and he manages to get one arm out, reaching for Luffy. “Luffy! Please! Please! I’m sorry!” he can’t see with all the tears and hands in his eyes, but Luffy stares right back at him as more arms pull him under, at his legs, to his chest, until only his eyes and arm are visible to him. “ ** _Luffy_**!”

His eyes widen when Luffy crouches before him, and smiles, a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell my brother, okay, Sabo?” He hears Ace saying, and he’s engulfed in darkness, hands closing over his eyes.

...

Sabo finds himself waking up in a cold sweat and screaming at the top of his lungs.


End file.
